Your Love
by letty331
Summary: This is a fanfic abt how dom and letty met and how their love and the team came to be
1. Hello

Your Love

Chapter 1: Hello

Leticia Ortiz sat on her porch watching the cars drive down her block. Her family had just moved into the neighborhood last week. She was so busy unpacking and registering for school that today was the first time she was able to just sit down and observe her new home. Her long black hair hung around her shoulders as she sat quietly. Tomorrow would be her first day of school and she definitely was not happy about it. While she was a good student school was just never an interest of hers. The fact that she would be the new girl did not excite her either. She would probably get into an argument with someone for staring at her then be escorted to the principal's office. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not here the footsteps approach her.

Mia Toretto saw the moving trucks arrive a few days earlier and the girl that was carrying boxes into the house. The girl looked to be around the same age as her so she decided to go introduce herself. However, after hearing a lecture from her father about letting the family unpack and settle in she opted to wait a few days. It had been a week and she finally saw the girl sitting on her porch. Mia quickly crossed the street and walked up to her new neighbor. It was obvious the girl was doing some serious thinking because she didn't respond until Mia said hello for the second time.

"Hi, I'm Mia I live right across the street. I saw you and your family move in and you look to be about the same age as me so I thought I'd come introduce myself. Im 15", Mia said. Letty hesitated for a few seconds but the girl seemed harmless and genuine. " I'm Leticia but you can call me Letty. I'm actually 15 to". " Oh ok I thought so. Well if you're not busy I was thinking you could come over and watch some movies with me. My dad is having a little barbeque for my brother. He made the football team again. I don't know why they get so excited he makes the team every year but hey I wont turn down a good barbeque", Mia responded. This cause both Mia and Letty to laugh a bit. Letty accepted her offer and the two headed over to Mia's house. Letty didn't even bother wasting time telling her parents they would agree anyway.

Once at the house the girls looked through Mia's dvd collection. Mia wanted to watch a cheesy love movie but Letty wasn't having it. The two argued over movies before deciding to watch The Notebook first, much to Letty's dismay, followed by Saw. Letty loved horror movies especially at night and seeing as though the notebook was a lengthy movie by the time it went off it would be past nine o'clock. The two girls surrounded themselves with snacks and turned the movie on. Just as the movie began they heard male voices coming into the house. They both looked as three guys walked into the living room, well more like two teenage boys and one grown man. "Hey Daddy this is my friend Letty she just moved in across the street", Mia immediately stated. "Hello Letty, my name is Tony Toretto but you can call me Mr. T . I hope you're hungry because we have a lot of food here". "It's nice to meet you ", Letty stated as she followed everyone into the dining room having paused the movie.

The table was covered with barbeque chicken, salad , baked beans , potato salad and corn bread. It looked like heaven. Everyone sat down at the dinner table as Tony proceeded to say grace. As they all began making their plates Letty couldn't help but stare at the to teenage boys. One was kind of scruffy looking with a head full of black hair and a healthy appetite considering the amount of food on his plate. It surprised her that he could have somewhat of an athletic figure. While he was not big he wasn't exactly skinny ether. The other boy on the other hand intrigued her. His head was shaved but he had a nice athletic form. She could see he had some muscles through his clothes and his eyes. They were the prettiest shade of dark brown she'd ever seen. When he started laughing at a joke his friend had said she couldn't help but to stare at his lips. They were perfect.

Letty quickly stopped herself from where her thoughts were heading and focused on the conversation at hand. Mia suddenly realized her jerk of a brother and his best friend had never introduced themselves to letty." Hey dumb and dumber this is my friend Letty. Letty the bald one is my brother Dom and that's his friend Vince", Mia explained. "Hi "both guys responded. "Hi" . "You moved in across the street right in the blue house?" Dom asked. "Yea that's the one ", letty couldn't explain but something about Dom was making her reacted weird she was nervous around him.

This is my first fanfic so any feedback would be great. Thank You

P.S. I do plan to add more chapters


	2. Crush

Chapter 2: Crush?

The first week of school went by quickly for Letty. She was happy the weekend had finally arrived and she would be able to have herself some fun. Although she only knew Mia for a week they had become close and Letty was always at her house. Letty planned to meet up with Mia after her last period class, Biology. She hated this class. When was she ever going to use this stuff in her everyday life? She already knew what she wanted to do with her life. She had a passion for cars always have always will. She almost lost her mind when she found out Mr.T owned a garage and that both Dom and Vince worked there. She was hoping once she turned sixteen Mr. T would allow her to work there too.

The bell rung and Letty jumped out of her seat and headed straight to her locker. She threw her books inside and headed over to Mia's locker. " Hey Letty, you coming over to the house?", Dom called from behind her. Letty's heart skipped a beat as she turned around to look at him. " Yea..I was about to meet up with Mia so we could head over there"." Alright, go get Mia I'll be waiting for y'all in the car". Letty nodded her head and headed to Mia's locker. "Hey Mi, hurry up Dom's going to give us a ride to your house". "Dom..giving us a ride? Who would have thought he would even care about how we got home". Letty laughed as Mia grabbed her bag and the two walked to the car. Freedom was finally upon them.

Instead of getting a ride home Dom drove them straight to the garage. Mr. T needed Mia's help with some paperwork. The boys were swamped with cars. Letty sat on the couch watching as Vince struggled to find out what was wrong with the Civic he was working on. Shaking her head Letty watched as Vince walked away from the car in search of food. Letty quietly walked over to the car and went to work. "What the hell are you doing?", Vince yelled. Letty slowly rolled out from under the car with a smile on her face. " The brakes needed tightening and the struts are rusting. Their going to have to be completely replaced.", she said as she walked towards the office to find Mia. "I didn't know you knew about cars Letty", Mr. Toretto called before Vince could respond. "Yea, my dad taught me all about them when I was younger. I've always wanted to be a mechanic ." "Oh really? , Mr. Toretto hesitated, " Well we could use another mechanic in here but you would have to wait until you turn 16". Letty was filled with excitement. " My birthday is actually tomorrow", Letty said shyly. "What? Why didn't you tell me? What are you doing tomorrow?", Mia yelled running out from the office while Dom approached Letty. "Um..nothing. My parents are out of town". "What? Well you should stay the night and tomorrow we can go out to get our nails and toes done", Mia responded excitedly. " I wouldn't want to impose", Letty begun. "Nonsense you're going to stay the night you shouldn't be alone on your birthday. Besides I don't want you over there alone." Letty simply nodded her head and looked at Dom. He had managed to work his way over to her and was standing extremely close." Alright well I'm going to head home to shower.I'll come over when you guys get home"." I'll drive you". Dom surprised Lett with his offer. He had never gone out his way to say anything to her since she meet him ."Alright", she responded as they walked out of the garage and got into Dom's Mazada.

"Thanks for the ride. I could have walked". "No problem besides I have some errands to run." Letty simply nodded her head and stared out the window. She found herself sneaking glances at Dom the whole ride. She couldn't explain it but she was drawn in by him. In the time they have been around each other she found herself staring at his muscles through his shirts, admiring his smile, his scent. The other day she caught herself staring at Dom while he worked on his car without a shirt.

She was relieved when they pulled up in the Toretto's driveway."Thanks again for the ride". She ran to her house and went straight up her bedroom. Today was a long day for her and working on the car in the garage made her break a sweat. She couldn't be around Dom smelling with her hair stuck to the back of her neck. Wait what? Why was she worried about how she looked around Dom? Because you like him she thought. Shaking her head she peeled her clothes from her body and went into her private bathroom to shower. She washed her hair with her coconut shampoo then got out the shower to get ready. She took her time lotioning up before she began picking out her outfits for the weekend. She packed several pairs of short shorts and a couple t-shirts. She then pulled on a pair of dark green shorts and a black spaghetti strap shirt with a pair of silver sandals. After she was dressed she stared at herself in the mirror. She had to admit she was kind of hot. Her breast weren't huge but she wasn't exactly an A cup. Her boobs were a perfect C cup and she had a nice little butt for her side. It was nothing compared to most of the girls Dom huge around but she was happy with herself. She brushed her hair back and into a messy bun.

Letty was never concerned about what guys thought of her and she definitely never made an effort to. The fact that she considered Dom when she was packing was a sign that for the first time in her life Leticia Ortiz had a crush on a boy.


	3. Sleep over

Chapter 3: Sleep Over

At five thirty Letty headed over to the Toretto's house. Everyone except for Dom had pulled in a half hour earlier. She knew Mia would kill her if she waited any longer to head over. She grabbed her bag and headed across the street. "What took you so long?", Mia yelled as soon as Letty walked through the door. "Sorry Mia", letty said with a smile." Come on everyone's getting ready." "Getting ready for what", Letty asked confused." The races are tonight. Dom said its ok for us to go with them tonight. Come on". Mia dragged Letty up to her room. Her bed was covered with clothes. Obviously she had no clue what to wear." What do you think of this?", Mia asked holding up a yellow halter dress. The color went perfect with her skin complexion. " It looks great. I think you should wear it. It's not to much and its not to little."" Exactly, what I was thinking." Mia took her time putting accessories on then she moved on to her hair and makeup.

Two hours later the girls came downstairs ready to go. Mia talked Letty into letting her put some eye shadow on her and traded in her messy bun for a perfectly put together bun. Dom and Vince were already standing outside by their cars when they girls walked out. " It's about damn time" they called out to the girls as they got into their cars. Both girls rode with Dom to the racers. Letty had never seen anything like this. People were everywhere and tricked out cars were lined up. As they pulled up Letty noticed everyone crowded around Dom's car. Mia noticed Letty's confusion and immediately began to explain to her how Dom was considered the King of the Streets because he never lost a race. Letty was impressed.

She watched as Dom walked towards two males, hector and Edwin, according to Mia they had become friends through the racing scene." You racing tonight?", Hector asked Dom. "You should already know the answer to that. 2G buy in", Dom said as he scanned the scene. He had one girl on each hip and they were all over him." Dom left the two girls behind to get ready for the race. He got in his car and pulled up into position to race. Everyone had gathered around as the race began.

Letty watched as the girls flocked to Dom the minute he crossed the finish line. She couldn't Believe the way they were throwing themselves at him. It was as if he were some kind of God which was ridiculous. The girls barely had any clothes on. Most of them were dressed in skirts that showed off the bottom of their bare asses and bras for shirts. All letty could do was shake her head. I can't compete with that, she thought as she watched a blonde skank with huge boobs rub Dom's chest." It's sad isn't it?" Mia question shook letty out of her train of thought." Yea, they're all willing to open their legs for him just because he won a race.", she responded. Although she would never admit this to Mia she knew that wasn't the only reason girls were throwing themselves at Dom. He was hot and had an amazing personality anything more than that was just a bonus.

After watching a few more races and nearly having a heart attack when Mia jumped on Letty creaming Happy birthday Dom told the girls it was time to leave. Letty couldn't believe it was two a.m but than again they had watched several races. "They usually stay longer but dad's home so they cant throw a party to celebrate their wins tonight.", Mia whispered to Letty as Dom drove them ride home seemed to be over as soon as it begin. Everyone jumped out of the cars and headed inside. " Im starving else want a sandwich?", Vince asked. :Nah man you're the only one that's hungry as usual", Dom called. Mia and letty both laughed as Vince shrugged his shoulders and went into the kitchen.

"I don't know about you Letty but I'm going to bed. Goodnight". Letty watched as Mia made her way upstairs. A few seconds later Vince returned from the kitchen with a sandwich in hand. " I'm taking this party into the basement I'll see you guys in the morning". Letty was suddenly nervous. She was completely alone with Dominic Toretto. "So did you enjoy the races?", Dom asked. " Yea..it was cool. All the cars there were amazing. You were pretty good out there to". " Thanks", he said with a cocky grin. " So wassup with you?", he asked. " What do you mean?" "I've just never met a hot girl that knew anything about cars". "Oh..well like I said my dad taught me about them when I was younger". She could feel her cheeks burning. She couldn't believe he thought she was hot." Does your dad still live with you? I mean I saw you move in but I wasn't sure if he was your dad". " No, my dad died when I was ten. The guy you saw was my mom's new boyfriend James ", she said. Letty hated James. He started dating her mom a year after her father passed away. She was still very much so vulnerable and he took advantage of her. He got her addicted to drugs and beat on her. She hated going home when he was drunk or high. He would try to attack her so he could fool around with her. Letty was strong though. She always fought him off even if she ended up with bruises from their confrontation. " I'm sorry about your dad. My mom died from cancer a few years ago.", Dom offered. " Thanks and I'm sorry about your mom to." Silence engulfed the pair .Dom couldn't help but to be intrigued by Letty. She was beautiful, smart and was good with cars. The perfect woman in his book. He wanted to get to know her more. " Do you wanna watch a movie with me in my room?", he asked. Letty wanted to scream YES but stopped herself she was excited to spend more time with him but didn't want him to think she was desperate. After all it was just a movie."Yea sure..What movie?" Dom thought about it for a moment before responding, " Have you ever seen The Goonies?" " Yea, I love that movie." Letty followed Dom upstairs and to his room. She was surprised the room wasn't a mess. Everything was neatly put in its place and he had a full size bed, which would be way more comfortable than Mia's twin size bed. Letty lay at the foot of the bed as Dom put the movie in. Dom joined Letty on the bed and watched as the movie began. Being so close to each other on the bed Dom could smell her coconuts from her hair. Whatever shampoo she was using made her hair smell wonderful. Twenty minutes into the movie both Letty and Dom had fallen asleep.

I really appreciate the reviews and if you have any suggestions please feel free to share your ideas. Thank you


	4. Make A Move

Chp 4: Make A Move

Letty slowly begin stir as the sun beamed down directly on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and begin to look around the room. Where the hell am I she thought before thinking back to last night. Just then she realized Dom was holding her and was cuddled up with her. She could even feel his morning wood. She slowly tried to ease her way out of his arms but he simply tighten his grip on her. There was no way she would be able to move. So she relaxed in his arms. She had to admit she enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms. She enjoyed the feeling so much she drifted back to sleep.

" Letty..letty..wake up". Dom watched as Letty slowly begin to stir. She looked so peaceful sleeping he hated having to wake her up but he knew if his father found her in his bed he would be dead. 'Letty baby you gotta wake up"." Ugh..what time is it?". " It's 8:30. My dad is going to be up soon as much as I like having you in my bed my dad would kill us if he saw you here." "Ugh..ok.I'm up." Letty slowly pulled the covers off of her and made her way to Mia's room. A few minutes later they heard Mr. T heading downstairs to make breakfast.

Dom laid in bed thinking about Letty. She was different from the girls at the races and school that threw themselves at him. Not only did she not throw herself at him but he could actually could have a conversation with her. Granted he didn't really talk to her throughout the week but that was only because he was observing her. He knew immediately he was attracted to her but there was something about her that made him want to protect her. He thought back to their conversation last night about her dad and stepfather. He noticed that when she mentioned James her eyes reflected pure hatred while her face only showed sadness at the mention of her fathers death. All he knew at this point was that he wanted to get to know her a lot better. Her parents were out of town so she would be spending the entire weekend at his house. Today was her birthday so he knew his dad was downstairs making a huge breakfast. Mia already claimed Letty off-limits until they completed getting their nails and toes done at a nail salon. He decided to use that time to get find a gift for her.

"Letty, it's your birthday you have to get dressed up!"" Ok but why do I have to wear a dress? My shorts are fine."" No letty you have to wear a dress. You're 16 now!Besides I'm sure Dom would love to see you in this". Letty felt her face turn three shades of red." What are you talking about", she tried to play confused. " Come on Letty I'm not stupid. I see the way you look at him. I also see the way he looks at you when he thinks no ones looking. You can't tell me you don't like him". Letty thought about lying but the look on Mia's face told her there was no point. She sighed, " You really think he'll like it?" " I know he will. Now put it on", Mia squealed. Letty put on the dress and went to look at herself in the mirror. The dress was actually beautiful. It was a royal blue color that fitted tight around her boobs but flowed freely around her waist and down to her ankles. Although it wasn't a firm fitting dress you could still see the curve of her butt and it emphasized the size of my breast. " See I told you it would look great on you. Now sit down so I can do your hair."

Thirty minutes later Letty's hair was hanging loosly down her back in loose curls. Mia had applied alittle eye shadow and bronzer to Letty's face and finished off with clear lip gloss. Letty looked beautiful. She was happy she allowed Mia to dress her and was sure Mia was right about Dom liking her look. Letty waited for Mia to finished getting ready before they headed downstairs. Mia was dressed in a pair of black shorts and a white halter top with black sandals. She claimed she didn't have to get dressed up because it was Letty's day.

The two made their way downstairs to find Mr. T, Dom and Vince already there waiting for them. " It's about time. I'm starving over here", Vince whined. The girls laughed at Vince stating that he was always hungry. Mr. T had cooked a huge breakfast. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, home fries they were in heaven. " You girls look very lovely today.", Mr. Toretto said. " Thank dad". " Thanks Mr. T".

After everyone finished eating Dom drove the girls to nail salon to begin their day. " I'll be back to pick you up in two hours". Dom watched the girls go inside before he pulled off. He couldn't stop from thinking about Letty she looked absolutely beautiful. The dress fit her perfectly. She looked like an angel to him. Although she didn't need the make up Mia put on her she was still gorgeous. He shook the thoughts out of his head and headed to the mall.

Letty and Mia waited for Dom to pick them up from the nail salon. Letty had opted to get a nice cotton candy color on her nails and toes with a black, white and silver flower design. She wanted something that would go with everything she wore and that would last. Mia opted to get a French manicure on both her nails and toes . The girls sat outside the nails salon for five minutes before Vince pulled up. " Hey where's Dom?", Letty asked as she got in the passenger seat. " He's at the house . I was already out so I figured I'd grab you two." Both girls simply nodded and joked around with Vince the rest of the ride home. When the girls pulled up the smell of barbeque attacked their noses. Both girls smiled knowing Mr. T was grilling for Letty' s birthday. They walked around to the back of the house where Mr. T and Dom were busy cooking." Hey girls, did you enjoy your morning?", Mr. T asked." Yea daddy. Do you like my nails", Mia asked. Letty smiled at how fast Mia turned into a baby around her father. She was definitely a fathers girl just like Letty had been. She showed Mr. T her nails then begin to help Mia bring the rest of the food outside as Dom and Mr. T took the last bit of food off the grill.

The barbeque was fun. Everyone ate several plates over conversation. They even gave Letty several gifts. Mia had brought Letty a couple of dresses and bracelets courtesy of Mr. T AND Vince had gotten her a were so caught up that they didn't realize it was six o'clock. The guys sent Letty and Mia in the house while they cleaned up the mess. Mia immediately begin gathering dvds for them to watch when the boys were down cleaning. She chose Gone in Sixty Seconds, Die hard and Species. When everything was cleaned Mr. Toretto said goodnight to everyone and headed up to bed while the boys joined the girls in the living room and begin to watch the movies.

By eleven o'clock everyone was tired and the movies had ended. Everyone said their goodnights and headed off to bed. Letty changed into a pair of pajama shorts and a white tank top and headed into the bathroom to wash all the make up off of her face. As soon as she turned the water off she heard a knock at the door. She was surprised to see Dom at the door and quickly tried to move out of his way assuming he had to use the bathroom." Letty, can I talk to you for a minute in my room ', He asked. " Um..yea..sure", she said surprised. She followed him into his room and sat on his bed waiting to hear what he had to say. She was nervous being alone with him again after the way she woke up earlier that day. Dom closed his door and sat down on the bed next to Letty." I just wanted to tell you Happy birthday again. You looked really beautiful today", He stated. Letty couldn't help but to smile hard." When you were out with Mia earlier I went and got you a gift. It's nothing expensive but I just thought you would like it." He pulled out a box and handed it to Letty. She looked at him before slowly opening the box. Inside was a cross chain covered in rhinestones. Even though it wasn't real she loved it all the same. " Thank you so much. I love it". She grabbed Dom in a tight embrace before pulling back. Dom stopped her from pulling back completely and stared into her eyes. Before Letty realized what was going on his lips were on hers kissing her gently.


	5. Rescue Me

Chp. 5: Rescue Me

Monday morning came way to fast for everyone's liking especially Letty. She enjoyed her time at the Toretto's house and she wanted to spend more time with Dom. She could still feel his lips on hers. She sat in her math class waiting for the bell to ring. She was meeting up with Mia and hopefully she would get to see Dom.

The second the bell rang she was out of the door. She made her way to her locker than walked to meet Mia at her locker. " How you livin?" " I'm cool just hoping this week will fly by. My dad's going out of town this weekend so Dom and Vince are throwing a party". " A night of unsupervised fun..sounds delightful", she joked. Mia poked her in the stomach as they made their way into the found a seat in the back by the windows and dropped themselves into the chairs.

" So what happened between you and my brother?"" I don't didn't ask me to be his girlfriend but he gave me this necklace for my birthday then he kissed me", she said showing Mia to the necklace that was underneath her shirt." Aww..Dom must really like you. He never buys a girl anything". Just as the words left Mia's mouth Dom and Vince came strolling into the cafeteria. Mia noticed Letty's face light up and suggested they join the boys. The two made their way over to the boys table Letty especially giddy. "Hey guys", Letty said as her and Mia walked up. "Nothing just trying to get time to fastforward so I can get out of this hellhole", Vince challeneged. Letty made eye contact with Dom as she flashed him a smile. She couldn't believe how amazing he was and how girly he made her act.

" Hey Dommy", Susan Tran squealed as she threw herself into his arms and began kissing him. Letty was so caught off guard she didn't even hide her shocked expression. As reality set in she simply glared at Dom who was occupied with Susan and stormed off. She heard Mia running behind her but she just kept going. She ran out of the building and went straight home. She couldn't believe she allowed herself to fall for his bullshit. He had played her. Once in the house she ran straight up to her room and stripped out of her uniform. She climbed in bed and willed this day to be forgotten. She tossed and turned until sleep finally overcame her and her tears had dried on her face.

The sound of her door being thrown open awoke Letty out of her sleep. She quickly jumped up and came face to face with James. She could smell the liquor on his breath and knew she was in for some trouble." What do you want ?', she asked earning herself a smack in the face. She grabbed her face in pain and attempted to position herself for a fight. hE grabbed her by her hair and threw her back down on the bed. She punch him in his face causing him to loosen his grip. She jumped out of her bed and made a run for her bathroom. The grabbed her by her hair again and threw her into her bookshelf. The impact knocked the wind out of Letty. She tried to get back up but found herself being repeatedly punched all over her body . She attempted to fight back but realized she was allowing him to do more damage to her by fighting back. Instead she curled up into a ball using her arms as a shield to protect her face. She didn't realize she was creaming until she heard Mia's voice." Get off of her". Letty looked up to find Mia on top of James back punching him. She tried to get up to help but she was to weak. She wanted to die when she saw James throw Mia across the room. Mia slowly got up , staring Letty in the eyes the whole time." I'll be back for you", she said before running out of the room and straight to her house. "Now look what you've done", James yelled before leaving her bedroom. She slowly stood up and made her way over to her bedroom door. She quickly locked the door and leaned against it. She could feel the bruises forming on her body. There was no way she would be able to go to school tomorrow. Standing up straight she slowly made her way over to the bathroom and turned the shower on. She knew from experience that hot showers helped soothe the pain.

Dom looked up as his little sister came running into the garage like a tornado. "Wow..slow down princess what's wrong?", his dad asked. Once Mia calmed down Dom was able to see the disarray of her hair and clothes and the tears in her eyes. His blood started to boil as he shared a look with his dad and Vince. They all crowded around Mia ready to find out who touched her and where they could find them. After catching her breath she began to speak." Letty was upset about something so she left school early today. After school I went straight to her house to see if she wanted to talk about what happened. The door was unlocked so I just walked in. But then I heard her screaming so I ran up to her room. James was on top of her just beating her senseless. I tired to stop him but he threw me across the room so I came here to get you guys. We have to help her. She was barely conscious when I left". Dom knew two things. First James would pay for putting his hands on both Mia and Letty and secondly Letty would never go back to that house again. Without even waiting for his dad's response Dom was out the door and on his way to Letty's house. He banged on the door until James answered. Before he could speak Dom punched James in the face. He would suffer but first he had to make sure Letty was okay. He ran up the stairs searching for Letty's room. He went through each room until he came to hers. It was locked. " LETTY!LETTY!OPEN THIS DOOR NOW !".

The sound of Dom's voice pulled Letty out of her daze as she turned the shower off and grabbed a towel. She ran to the door and unlocked it. Before she could open it Dom was in her room. His face showed a mixture of emotions. Hatred, Anger and Sadness. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Letty was covered in bruises from what he could see. Her lip was busted and her right eye was black. They heard Mr. T, Vince and Mia enter the house but neither of them moved. It wasn't until Mr. T grabbed Letty in a bear hug that she noticed everyone was now staring at her battered form. She allowed the tears to come again as Mr. T promised to protect Letty and told Mia to pack her bags because Letty would never be returning to her parents house.


	6. Bye Bye

Sorry this chapter is so short but I want to skip ahead to when Dom gets out of Jail.

Chp. 6: Bye Bye

Letty was moved into the Toretto household without a problem. Her "parents" knew that if they fought them they would get a visit from the police and neither wanted that. Letty was given her own bedroom and Mr. T allowed Mia to decorate it. He wanted Letty to feel comfortable especially with all she had been through. The boys took Mia shopping to buy things for Letty's room. Mia ended up with some really cute stuff that they thought would be perfect for Letty's room but she also managed to sneak in a few articles of clothing that they weren't sure Letty would ever wear. The room was a nice cream color so anything went with it. Knowing Letty's favorite color she purchased Letty a purple comforter set and jewelry box.

Dom was very worried about Letty. He didn't know how to approach her. He was positive she had left school early that day because of Susan Tran. He hated that girl. They hooked up once months ago and she's been after him ever since. He told her they would never be together but she just wouldn't get it through her head. He was hoping her antics hadn't ruined things between him and Letty.

Letty hadn't spoken a word since the incident and everyone was boys canceled their party so they all could attend Mr. T's race at Palmdale. Everyone was so excited, even Letty was smiling. Their happiness didn't last long though. As Mr. T came around the track another car hit him sending him straight into the wall. All four of them tried to run down to the track but as the car exploded they were all left crying in disbelief.


	7. Freedom

Chp7: Freedom

Dom walked out of Lompoc with a sense of relief. He had spent three years of his life caged up like an animal away from his family." Hey brother", Vince called as they exchanged hugs and headed back home. Dom couldn't wait to see Mia again. He knew she wasn't a baby anymore and it hurt him to know he was absent for her graduation, birthdays, dates,etc. He didn't want anyone to see him locked up so he forbid Mia, Letty and Vince from visiting him. He wouldn't even accept their phone calls or letters. " A lot has changed", Vince stated breaking the awkward silence. He knew Dom didn't want anyone to see him during his time in Lompoc but he also knew he had to prepare him for what was to come." Tell me", Dom said. He knew things wouldn't be the same." Okay, well we hired two new mechanics Leon and Jesse. They're really cool I know your going to love them. They live in the works the store and Letty and I still work the garage." Dom wanted to know more about Letty and how she was doing." Mia's older but she's still the same ole Mia. We still race Mia just comes to watch and hold the money." " What about Letty?" He trusted Vince made the right decision in hiring Leon and Jesse. He knew Mia was fine ,Letty was his concern. " Um..she's okay now. After everything happened she had started work more hours to help with the bills. She even started racing herself. She's really good at it to. She's dated but nothing really serious. She usually gets tired of them and beats them up", he said with a chuckle."She's not the same Letty," he said more seriously," she has this tough girl attitude now. I mean she is tough. She can kick anyone's ass who steps to her. But she holds everything in. She doesn't like to show weakness at all. If theres a problem she wants to handle it herself without our help. So remember that when we get home. ..and if you weren't in love with her before you went in you damn sure will be now."

Dom was not one to get nervous but when they pulled up into the driveway he was 100% nervous. He knew everyone would be happy to see him but he also knew things were different. He already told Vince he planned to start racing again to help pay the bills and he would have to reclaim his throne. " DOM!", Mia yelled shaking him out of this thoughts. He caught her in his arms and held her tight. God he missed her." Come on inside I cooked dinner", she said pulling him towards the house. Once inside he saw Leon and Jesse play videos. When they noticed him they immediately jumped up to introduce themselves. He like them both but he had a soft spot for Jesse. They started up a conversation about cars as they headed outside to eat. Dom's attention was drawn by the sound of a car engine. A woman stepped out with long black hair that reached her breast. Breast that were perfectly plump and full. Her stomache was perfectly flat and her ass was perfect. He knew immediately who it was but he couldn't believe it. Letty was a beauty when they were younger but now she was drop dead gorgeous. " Its about time", Vince yelled at her. She flipped him the bird and took her side across from Dom. He just sat there staring at her.

" So how you livin?", she asked . She could tell he was happy with what he saw and she definitely couldn't complain either. He was even more muscular than before. Sex just ozooed off of hime. He looked older but in a sexier more mature way." I'm livin now that I'm back home". She smiled at him as Jesse said grace. As usual he prayed to the car gods. Mia had went out of her way to cook for Dom. She made barbeque chicken, ribs, steak, potato salad, baked beans, salad, corn and cornbread. The food was delicious but Letty couldn't keep her eyes off Dom. She had forgiven him a long time ago for what happened with Susan Tran. Mia explained to her that Susan was a one night stand that just wouldn't let go. Besides it had been three years she couldn't still be angry over that.

Dom couldn't stop thinking and staring at Letty the whole night. The gang had given him a wonderful dinner and now they were partying. He was surprised to see how many people turned out and how many woman were still throwing themselves at him. He wasn't interested though. The only woman he had eyes on was Letty. " Here man", leon offered Dom a corona. He had lost count of how many he had after his fifth. He was definitely starting to feel the effects looked around the party for Letty but he couldn't find her anywhere. She's probably upstairs, he thought." Hey Dom," a redhead said rubbing up against his chest. He pushed her away and made his way up the steps. He walked down to Letty's room and opened the door.

Letty was lotioning up when her door open. She grabbed a towel and quickly covered her body. " Um..Dom this isn't really a good time". In stead of leaving Dom shut and locked the door and walked over to Letty. " Dom..what are you doing?" He grabbed her and kissed her. She was to surprised to kiss him back at first but when reality registered she opened her mouth for him and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He deepen the kiss as he moved her towards her bed, towel long forgot. They fell onto the bed. Dom held both her hands on the side of her head as he started kissing her ears making his way down to her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips as he began sucking on her neck. He then came back up to kiss her passionately. He broke the kiss again and kissed his way slowly down her body, biting, sucking and licking the whole way. He gently kissed her nipple before sucking on it with venegence. He felt her body began arch up towards him as she began to pat and softly moan. He repeated the same action on her other breast before making his way down her body. Once he reached her center he stopped and looked up at her." Are you sure?"" God, Dom I've been wanting this since I met you I'm sure." With that he attacked her center. He licked her clitoris and sucked on it. Letty began to buck and moan against his mouth. Her body was on fire and she couldn't fight what was happening to her. Knowing Letty was close to reaching her orgasm Dom stuck his tongue inside her one more time before slipping two fingers in her as she continued to eat her.

" Oh my god!Dom!Dom! I.. Cant..OH MY GOD!". She creamed as her body bucked wildly against his mouth. When she finally calmed down he crawled back up her body and planted a soft kiss on her. Letty pushed him off of her and straddled him." It's not fair I'm completely naked and you have all of these clothes on", she teased. She helped him take off his shirt before shoving her tongue in his mouth. She felt his hands between them unbuckling his pants but they didn't break apart from their kiss until she moved to take them completely off of slowly crawled up his body ready to give him the same pleasure he had just given her. She was surprised by how big he was but she wasn't going to complain. Without warning she took his dick in her mouth and began working her magic. It was her first time giving head but from the noises he was making and the way his body was slightly jerking she knew she was doing it right. She continued to suck him hard and even rolled him around her mouth with her tongue. He slipped his hand in her hair and began to softly pull. The harder he began to pull the closer she knew he was to coming so she increased her speed until she felt him explode in her mouth. She swallowed every drop of him as he did her and climbed up into his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chp 8: The Morning After

Letty slowly began stir as she heard everyone walking around throughout the house. Her side was aching from sleeping on it all night. She went to roll over onto her back but found herself pinned down. She smiled remembering last night but then began to panic. Dom was drunk last night he probably didn't realize it was me he was with. She didn't want to deal with the rejection she had felt when they first met. She gently removed his arm from her waist and snuck out of bed. She grabbed a pair of jean shorts ,a wife beater, underwear and flip flops before running to the bathroom.

Dom woke up with a smile on his face. Last night was amazing. He reached over to touch Letty but found her side of the bed empty. He sat up confused until he saw the clock on her nightstand. It was twelve in the afternoon already. He couldn't believe he slept for so long. It was probably a mixture of the alcohol and busting his first nut in three years. He chuckled to himself and got out of bed. He knew Letty was with everyone else at the garage. He quickly showered and headed to the garage.

Everyone was busy working on cars when he walked in." It's about damn time. I thought you were going to sleep the entire day away", Vince joked. Dom laughed before walking into the office to greet Mia. " hey you wanna help me this baby. It has mad shit that needs to be fixed ", Vince said." Um..sure just give me a second. Dom walked over to where Letty laid underneath a car. He knew she heard him walk in and he was sure she knew he was standing right beside but she still made no attempt to speak or even acknowledge his presence. Dom's good mood suddenly darkened. If Letty wanted to pretend like last night hadn't happened he would do the same.

Letty let out a breathe of release as she heard Dom walked back over to Vince. She wanted to hug and kiss him so badly but she couldn't deal with the rejection that would surely follow. Nothing had changed since he left. The skanks were still throwing themselves at him whenever the opportunity presented itself and she was positive Dom wouldn't deny their advances. The only reason he'd been with her last night was because she was naked when he walked in on her. The man had been in jail for three years without a womans touch. Of course the sight of her naked triggered something inside of him but she understood that was all it was. Just one night.

" Hey Lett I'm heading back over to store so Jesse can come back over here to help the guys. I'm done with all the paperwork and I figured you could come with me and grab lunch." " Sure." Letty followed out from under the car and discarded her overalls. She went into the bathroom to freshen up before following Mia to the store.

" What do you want?"." Um..I'm in a turkey and cheese kind of mood." Mia nodded and went to work making Letty's sandwich. " Hey Let, can you do me a favor?", Mia asked nervously. Letty straightened up in her seat." Wassup". " I have a date tomorrow with Michael and with Dom being home I know he's"" You want me to double date with you so Dom will let you go". "Yea..now before you say no he's going to be at the races tonight and hes bringing his friend Jake with him. If you don't like him you don't have to go but please atleast give him a chance", Mia begged. Letty gave in and argeed to meet this Jake guy." Have I told you how much I love you lately". Letty laughed at Mia's attempt at sucking up. Mia sat Letty's sandwich down in front of her and the two continued talking before Letty headed back to work.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Everyone was so caught up in their cars they didn't realize it was time to close until Mia called the garage ordering them all home for dinner. Soon as they finished eating the girls headed upstairs to get ready for the races. Letty wasn't looking forward to go to the races. She still hadn't spoke to Dom and she knew it was going to tear her apart to see him flirting with all of the skanks that attached themselves to him. Please let Jake be hot, she prayed as she finished getting dressed. She wore a pair of black leather mini skirt with a red halter top that exposed her midriff. Her hair was down and she added just a little make up.

Dom couldn't help but stare at Letty as she walked down the steps. She fucking hot. All he wanted to do was take her back upstairs and make her scream like she had done last night. He shook the thought out of his head as he waited for Mia to come down. It was obvious Letty wasn't happy about last night so he had to move on." Mia get your ass down here. Its time to go!", he yelled. A few seconds later Mia came running down the steps wearing a pair of tight shorts and a black shirt that exposed her cleavage. Before Dom could tell her to change she was running out of the house with Letty. He just shook his head and went to his car.

When the team pulled up to the races girls immediately flocked to the guys but Dom especially. Letty watched irritated as Dom put his arms around the girls and began to flirt. " Lett, come on their here", Mia whispered pulling Letty out of her thoughts. The two girls quickly made their way over to the guys who were a good enough distance away that the boys wouldn't be able to see them. " Hey babe", Michael greeted Mia. The two shared a hug before introducing Letty and Jake. Letty's prayers were answered. Jake was beyond hot. He was tall, athletic built, had pretty grey eyes and dark brown hair. He looked like he stepped right out of GQ. " hi", they both said sharing a smile." Do you guys want to chill by our cars ?", Jake asked." Sure", Letty and Mia both said. They followed the guys over to their cars and leaned up against them. Mia was standing by Michael's car and Letty was by Jake's." So, are you from around here?" ,Letty asked attempting to make small talk. She had to get Dom out of her thoughts." Yea, I've lived here my whole life..Michael said your into cars". " Yea, I'm actually a mechanic down at DT's." The two talked about cars, their likes and dislikes and favorite places in the area to go until Mia announced that Dom's race was up. All four of them watched as Dom won the race. Everyone started cheering and the minute Dom was out of his car he was being surrounded by skanks." Party at the fort", Vince yelled. Mia and Letty knew it was time to say good night and join the team before they came looking for them. They parted ways with plans to have lunch tomorrow afternoon. Letty was willing to go for Mia's sake but she wasn't interested in Jake. He was cute but she still couldn't stop thinking about Dominic.

The party was in full force as Letty walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a Corona out of the frig and made her way back into the living room. Jesse was busy making out with some redhead on the dining room chair, Leon had already gone into the basement with some brunette, Vince was flirting with a busty brunette and Dom was flirting with a busty blonde who had her hands all over him. Letty couldn't help but to stare. How could he have his tongue inside me last night and a few hours later flirt with another bitch right in front of me, she thought. Dom looked up and made eye contact with Letty. He knew she had been staring at him the whole night. He was starting to think she may not have regretted last night but was too stubborn to speak on it. He wanted to know how she felt so he decided to see if he could get a reaction out of her. After he made eye contact with her and turned the girl in his lap and kissed her.

She couldn't take it anymore. The second Dom put his lips on the skank Letty was up and out of the door. She was filled with so much anger. She couldn't believe she had fallen for Dominic Toretto. She wished the tears forming not to fall but the second she was in her car they begin to pour. As she started her car up she saw Dom come running towards her but it was to late. She pulled off and drove. She had no idea where she was going but she continued to drive as the tears began to block her vision. She pulled over and sat in her car thinking. Why does this hurt so bad? In that moment she came to a conclusion, she was in love with Dominic Toretto. What happened between them last night wasn't an accident on her part. While she didn't initiate it she didn't stop it either. And hadn't Dm come running after her when she left the party. But he still kissed that blonde skank. Letty was so confused but she knew what she had to do. She had to go home and talk to Dom about what happened so they were both on solid ground. If he didn't want to be with her it would hurt but she would be fine. They still had to discuss what happened.

She wiped her face as she calmed down. She started the car back up and began the drive home. Her heart started racing as she got closer to the house. She wasn't sure what to say to Dom or anyone for that matter. They would all want to know why she ran out. She was so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed the truck run the red light until she felt the impact of the crash.


	9. Happy

Chp9:

Dom drove around searching for Letty but simply couldn't find her. He decided to head home hoping she would be there already. He couldn't believe he acted like an ass to her. He was a block away from the house when he saw her car. He released a sigh of relief as he realized she was heading back home. He watched her began the drive to his block as the light turned green. He didn't expect what happened next. The sound of metal twisting and the smell of burning rubber engulfed him. He watched as Letty's car flipped over several times before landing on his back.

He immediately jumped out of his car and ran to her. The memories of his fathers car exploding haunted him. He wouldn't let that happen to Letty. He ran over to her car and bent down to her window. Glass was everywhere." Letty baby wake up". He reached into the car to unbuckle her seatbeat while Letty eyes began to flutter. "Baby, wake up. Tell me what hurts". She was bleeding from cut on her head and she looked to be in pain." Ugh..my leg..I think my leg is broke". Dom gathered her in his arms and gently pulled her out of the carried her away her to his car and sped off towards the hospital. He immediately called Vince. " Hey did you find her?"" Vince she was in a car accident I'm taking her to the hospital now. Her car is still on Vermont St , go there call the cops to report the accident and let them know im taking her to the hospital. The other driver fled the scene."

The second Dom ran into the hospital doctors and nurses ran over to him and took Letty from his arms. He told them she had been in a car accident and gave them all the information they needed. He tried to follow her into the ER but the nurses wouldn't let him through. He walked over to the waiting room and took a seat. He couldn't believe this was happening. How could he have been so stupid? Of course she freaked after what they did he was older to her and had a reputation. He should have just made her talk to him about how she was feeling. He decided to make a deal with God. If he saved Letty's life Dom would always protect and love her. He would tell her everything she meant to him. From the moment he met her she intrigued her. He knew she wasn't like most of the girls he knew. At first he thought he just liked her but while he was in Lompoc he couldn't get her off his mind. He was in love and it was time he stopped denying it.

" Dom! How is she?". Dom looked up at the sound of Mia's voice to see the team walking into the waiting room. Mia ran over to him and practically jumped in his arms. Her eyes were red obviously from crying. " I don't know. She had a cut on her head but when I asked what hurt all she said was her leg. She thought she might of broke it. She's in with the doctors now." " Okay, that sounds good. She probably just has minor bruises. They'll let us know what's going on as soon as their done.", Mia said. Dom smiled, Mia was always optimistic about everything but he hoped she was right.

Two hours later the doctor walked into the waiting room." Are you here for Leticia Ortiz?" Everyone jumped up but let Dom talk to the doctor." Yes is she okay?" The doctor smiled," Yes, she has a slight cut on her head from the accident it will probably cause her headaches for a few days but she'll be fine. Also, her leg is sore from the accident. I know she thought it was broken but its fine. It's going to bother her for a while but as long as she doesn't put to much stress on it she'll be fine. Overall, she's just going to be really sore for awhile." Everyone sighed in relief." Can we see her now?", Jesse asked." Yes, follow me." The doctor lead them to Letty's room. She was awake and didn't look happy.

" Hey let, how are you sweetie?", Mia asked as she ran to Letty's bedside. She smiled at her before turning to Vince," Can I please go home now?" They All laughed. Letty hated hospitals with a passion. Vince looked at her doctor. " Here's her prescription for the pain. She's free to go just keep a close eye and her and don't let her put to much stress on her body.

Letty sighed in was happy to be going home but she knew the would have her on bed rest. She was thankful her injuries weren't serious unlike her poor car. It was probably totaled. She was to scared to ask. " Don't worry Lett we'll get you a new car", Leon sid having read her mind. She smiled and nodded her head." Get out so I can change nd get the hell out of here". The guys all left while Mia stayed behind to help Letty change. When they got back home everyone was so exhausted from the days event they all went straight to bed. Dom volunteered to take care of Letty and carried her up to his room much to Mia's delight.

Once Letty changed into a pair of Dom's boxers and a wife beater she laid in bed with him. Both of them were to tired to discuss anything at the moment. They looked at each other and silently agreed to talk in the morning. Letty laid with her back to Dom's chest. He pulled her close to him and wrapped an arm around her. Within minutes they were asleep both thankful for the opportunity to be in each others arms again.

Dom slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the body laying on top of him. Somehow during the night they had changed position. Letty was now asleep on top of his chest with one leg thrown over his and his arm was still wrapped around her waist. He smiled as he felt her began to awake. " Good morning ", he said as she looked him straight in the eyes. "Good morning". Letty looked down at their current position and snuggled herself more into his arms. " So, about the other night", Letty begin." Look Leticia I understand if you want nothing to do with me but I wanted that to happen. Since the day Mia brought you home I knew I wanted you to be mines. I know I wasn't the best to you and I know I have a bad reputation with the ladies but I promise you if you give me the opportunity I will do my best to be the best man I came be for you. I guess what I'm trying to say is I want you to be my girlfriend. Last night I kissed that girl because I wanted to get a reaction out of you. You didn't say a word to me all day. I didn't expect you to leave or to even get into an accident I.." " Shush", Letty said putting her finger to his lips," I'm sorry its my fault. I shouldn't have freaked out and pushed you away like I did. I should have sat down and talked to you about what happened. Let's just put this behind us and see where this takes us.""So, you're um.." Yes, I'm your girlfriend", she said with a laugh. Dom rolled over on top of her and kissed her.

The first four months of their relationship seemed to fly by. They were so happy together that the team was already planning their wedding without an engagement. The skanks at the races hated Letty. She had all of Dom's attention and had even gotten a reputation for her racing skills. Dom loved every minute he spent with Letty but it had gotten hard sleeping in bed with her every night and touching her without actually having sex. Tonight they were going to have the house all to themselves. Mia was staying at one of her friends house and the boys all had dates. It was well after six and Letty had gone home early for the day. He closed up the shop and headed to house. When he walked he saw Letty watching a movie on the couch. " Hey baby", he said giving her a quick peck on the lips." Hey how was work?"" It was okay. I got caught up working on the Nissan." " Ok, well go take a shower and I'll give you a massage when you come out." Dom nodded his head and went to shower.

Letty heard the shower turn off and ran to look in the mirror one more time before looking over the room. She had taken a lot of time to plan this night out for them and she wanted everything to be perfect. She would have cooked but that was more of Mia's expertise. She laid across the bed and waited for Dom to enter the room.

When Dom walked into the bedroom he wasn't expecting what greeted him. Letty was laid cross the bed waiting for him with black see through teddy on and matching black pumps. Her hair was flowing down her back but in soft loose curls. She had candles lit all around the room. He smiled s he walked over to her wearing only a clean pair of boxers. He crawled on top of her and kissed her. " I'm guessing you like", she said against his lips. " Like? I love..what's the special occasion", he asked hoping he was right in his assumption about what was going to happen." Well, I was thinking that it was time I gave you a gift from me to you. One that can never be replaced or returned", she said smiling as she kissed his face.


	10. trust

Chp 10:

" Thanks for helping me out with the store today", Mia said.

"No problem. I wasn't really in the mood to be in the garage today anyway. Its so damn hot", Letty responded before sipping on an ice cold bottle of water. Ever since her and Dom had sex for the first time they had been going at it like rabbits so she was simply tired. For the past week all she wanted to do was sleep. She jumped at the opportunity to get out of the garage when Mia asked her to help out at the store.

She was sitting at the counter reading a magazine when she heard the guys pull up. She immediately headed around the counter to help Mia prepare the guys sandwiches. " Hey, Mia hey Letty", the guys called as they took their seats. Dom walked around the counter and slid his arms around Letty.  
" Hey, baby", he said kissing her neck." You wanna get out of here?"

" I'd love to but before you get any ideas I just really want to lay down I don't feel to good". The smell of Jesse's tuna sandwich made her feel the urge to throw up. She tried to fight.

" OK baby. I'll take you home but I think you need to see a doctor", he whispered in her ear. " If I'm not feeling better in a few days I'll go", She told him. "Ok baby, let's go".

They said their goodbyes and headed back to the house. As soon as they got inside Dom went to the kitchen and grabbed a Corona while Letty went upstairs and laid down. She was completely exhausted, the second her head hit the pillow she was sleep. After finishing his beer Dom went upstairs and joined Letty in bed. He wrapped his arm around her and fell asleep.

Dom was sound asleep when he suddenly felt Letty jumped out of bed and heard the bathroom door slam shut. He sat up in bed and walked into the bathroom. When he opened the door he found Letty curled around the toilet throwing up the entire contents of her stomach. He held her hair back and rubbed her back until she was finished. She stood up and brushed her teeth before allowing Dom to guide her back to bed. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to relax. He was worried about her, it wasn't like Letty to be sick.

Letty laid still in bed until she herd Dom's breathing even out indicating he was sleep. She allowed silent tears to fall as she thought about the situation she was in. She was going to take off of work tomorrow and go get a pregnancy test. She missed her period and now she was getting sick all of the time and was always tired. She was young but she wasn't stupid. She knew what was going on with her body and that's what scared her. How would Dom react? Would he want her to keep it or get rid of it? She just did not know what to do. After crying for twenty minutes she fell back to sleep.

" Baby, it's time for dinner". Letty slowly opened her eyes and looked at Dom. It took her a minute to focus and fully awake before crawling out of bed and following him downstairs. She took her seat next to Dom and quietly ate her food. She listened as Jesse and Leon argued about who was the best in Grand theft auto and couldn't help but to laugh. After dinner she decided to help Mia clean up while the guys played video games. She was putting away the dishes when Dom walked in." Hey babe, I'm about to make a run real quick". " Ok". She gave him a quick peck before he left. She wasn't one of those girls that needed to know what her boyfriend was doing every second of the trusted him.

" Letty, can you help me with something..upstairs", Mia asked. Letty knew Mia was up to something by the tone of her voice but she followed her into her room anyway. " Wassup."" I need you to cover for me tonight".

" Where are you going?" " I have a date"." Oh yea, with Michael. Alright how's things with him anyway", Letty asked as she laid on Mia's bed and watched her rummage through her closet." Um… we broke up .I have a date with this guy named Brian", Mia said innocently. She was praying her best friend would cover for her without asking to many questions." Ok..when did you two break up and who the hell is Brian?"

" He works at Harry's . He comes to the store for lunch everyday. Oh my god Letty he's so cute". " Yea yea, I'll cover for you. I'm about to go lay down". Mia threw a shirt at Letty before she ran out of the room. She knew Letty only left so she didn't have to hear her gush over Brian but she would get her another day. At the moment she had to find the perfect dress.

It was four o'clock in the morning when Letty woke up. She rolled over expecting to awake her man with some fun but found the bed empty. She sat up and looked around the room. He left the house around eight that was eight fucking hours ago, she thought. She ran her hand through her hair before getting out of bed. She headed downstairs to see if he passed out on the couch but he was no where to be found. Worried she ran back upstairs and grabbed her cell phone. Just as she was about to call him she heard a car pull up outside. She ran to the window and saw Dom walking up to the house.

She climbed in bed and waited for him to enter their bedroom. " What are you doing up?", he asked as he entered the room and begin to immediately strip out of his clothes. " You've been gone for eight hours..Where were you?"

" I was handling some business with Johnny Tran", he answered before heading to take a knew any business he was doing with Johnny wasn't good news but at the moment that wasn't her biggest concern. Dom may have been handling business with Johnny that night but that didn't explain why he smelled of cheap perfume. She quickly shook the thought out of her head. _Dom wouldn't do that to me, _she reasoned before laying back down in bed.


	11. Confusion

Chp 11:

**Sorry for the wait**

Letty sat behind the counter at the store wondering what she was going to do. She had taken a pregnancy test last week and it confirmed her suspicions. She was pregnant , actually six weeks pregnant to be exact. She had went to the doctors right after the positive pregnancy test just to be sure. She couldn't believe she was in this situation. She knew she had to tell Dom but she was waiting for the right moment. Luckily Mia had to do the books at the garage so she was at the store all day. The morning sickness had gotten worse but she made it a point to keep ginger ale and crackers near.

Tonight was race night so she closed the store and headed to the house to change. No one was home when she pulled in so she headed straight upstairs to shower. Soon as she finished drying off she walked over to the closet to pick out her outfit. She wasn't really in the mood to get dressed up but she knew she had to. After contemplating her outfit for ten minutes she laid a pair of plain black leather pants out and a white belly shirt. Her outfit was plain but cute. She heard the guys pull in and started to get dressed so she could go eat while they were all busy getting ready.

" Hey babe," Dom said as he came into the room eyeing Letty up and down. She looked good in her outfit. She knew how to show skin and tease a man without showing too much skin. It was sexy yet classy at the same time. He walked up behind her and kissed her neck. She was so beautiful.

"MMM…Hey baby", she moaned as she turned her head to give him more access. He went to wrap his arms around her waist but was met with rejection.

"Baby, you gotta get ready for the races plus you stink so go shower ", Letty told him smiling innocently. He laughed before heading into the bathroom to shower. Letty was hoping tonight would be a good night. He had been spending a lot of time with Tran and she was not happy about it. She still had to tell him about the baby, who at the moment was demanding food. Letty stood in the mirror as her hands made their way to her stomach. She wasn't sure how Dom would react but she knew she couldn't get rid of her baby. He or she was created out of love and she couldn't make the decision to end her child's life because she was scared. If Dom chooses not to be involved in their child's life that's on him. In that second she decided that she was going to keep her baby and that she would do everything humanly possible to provide for him/her and to shower the baby with constant love. She was hoping for a girl though.

Dom's POV:

The second I stepped out my car girls were all over me. I smiled and said hi to them before walking up to Hector. " wats going on?", Hector asked me.

"2G buy-in", I stated calmly. Tonight was going to be a great night. I knew I was going to win the race and that another great party would follow. After Hector left I walked over to Vince as I searched the crowd for Letty. I found her standing by her car talking to Mia. She was smiling and had this glow about her. I was about to walk over to her when I felt someone touch my arm.

" Hey baby, are you coming over tonight?", Lisa asked.

Lisa was Tran's little sister. She was hot and amazing in bed.

" Um..yea I meet up with you after the races", I told her smiling. I had forgotten all about Letty. My mind was focused on what was going to happen after the races with Lisa. I wasn't in love with her or anything but the girl damn sure knew how to please a man. Last time I was with her i fucked her and her best friend who she offered to me as a gift. I watched her walk away before heading over to my car and joining a conversation between Vince , Hector, jesse and Edwin.

Letty's Pov:

After Dom won his race I wanted nothing more than to just go straight home. Before the race I walked over to him getting ready to ask him what the buy in was and who all was racing but he was preoccupied with Lisa Tran. He made plans to meet up with her after the races. I was beyond pissed and hurt. He promised he wouldn't hurt me, said that he loved me yet he was so willing to throw away our relationship over a skank ass hoe like Lisa Tran. Over hearing his conversation with her got me to thinking about how many times he had fucked her without me knowing and who else he was fucking.

I jumped in my car and drove straight to the house. I ran upstairs to my room and locked the door. I didn't want anyone to see me cry. I quickly wiped my tears away as I heard footsteps coming up the steps. A few seconds later the door opened and Dom walked in. I was surprised to see him since I over heard him making plans with Lisa.

" Hey babe", he said as he took off his shirt and pulled on a fresh wife beater.

" Hey..are you going somewhere?", I asked him suspiciously .

" No, I'm staying in tonight. You coming downstairs to enjoy this party with me right. I was hoping I could show you off and spend some time with you".

" Oh..um sure", I said before following him downstairs.

The music was loud and people were everywhere. Liquor was flowing freely and the guys were hooking up with any and every girl that was willing to open their legs for them. Dom sat down on the couch next to Hector and pulled me onto his lap. I was completely confused by what was going on. I know he had plans with Lisa tonight but here he is with me. The more I thought about it the happier I got. Maybe he realized he rather be with me then her and blew Lisa off. Either way I was enjoying the moment.

" Here Dom", Leon said handing Dom two coronas. "Those are the last two left".

" Thanks man, Here you go baby", he said attempting to pass me one of the coronas.

" Actually, I'm not going to drink tonight. You can keep it", I said trying my best to sound nonchalant.

" You not drinking?Letty you never turn down a drink..well at least not a corona. Are you sick?", he said suddenly panicking.

" No, baby I'm fine", I said laughing.

" Then what's going on. I can tell your hiding something from me".

" Babe, everything is fine. Just have fun".

I could see he wasn't believing a word I said but he left it alone. We spend most of the party talking to Hector and Edwin and laughing. I had a great time. By the time people started to leave I was exhausted. I left Dom downstairs talking to the guys and went upstairs to bed. I was going to tell Dom tomorrow about the baby. I have an appointment at 10 a.m and I want him there with me to see the ultrasound. I was almost asleep when I felt the bed dip and Dom slid his arms around me pulling me closer to him." Babe, can you go with me to the doctors tomorrow?", I asked drowsily." Yea, but I thought you said everything was alright". " It is I just have a check-up." I felt him relax against me as I fell asleep.

**Sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to get you guys an update. I'm going to start working on the next chapter right away . It should be up by tomorrow night. Also, I have updated Almost Doesn't Count for anyone interested in that story. Thanks I can't wait to read your reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

hey guys I am so sorry it took me so long to update but my computer is going crazy.I swear its dying on me.I had to use someone else's chapter is really short because I want to see if anyone is still interested before I write a huge detailed you guys like it and I can't wait to read the reviews.

" Dom,come 's go!", I yell as I head had twenty-minutes to get to my doctors appointment since we woke up late.I  
was dressed in a gray skinny leg jeans and a white sleeveless shirt with with a design of red lips on it.I grabbed Dom's car keys and went outside  
to wait in the this morning I woke up feeling good.I was beginning to second guess having the Doctor tell Dom about the baby. I was  
positive he would be pissed off that I wasn't the one to tell him on top of the heart attack he's going to have when he finds out he's going to  
be a sound of the front door closing snapped me out of my thoughts as Dom got in the car and started driving us towards the doctors office.

"Baby, I need to tell you something", I started after Dom finished parking.  
"What's wrong? I thought you said everything was okay", he asked concerned.  
" It is.I just.."  
" Letty what's wrong?!", he snapped.  
" I'm pregnant!"  
The silence that filled the air was unnerving. I studied his face as he went through a variety of emotions. I simply slumped back against his sit,looked at me then  
continued looking straight ahead.

Look, if you want nothing to do with the baby FINE!I can do this on my own", I snapped as I jumped out the car and walked inside to sign in for  
my appointment.

"Hey, were you?",Mia asked as I walked in the door. "Doctors', was all I said as I made my way up the stairs and into my left right after I told him about the never even  
came into the doctors office to see our he had of come in he would have known that I wasn't pregnant to the doctor its very common to lose the baby this early on most of the time the baby just didn't stick to the wall.  
I was upset at first but now that I think about it we're both really young and our relationship isn't very stable.I caught a bus back to the car wasn't in the driveway and there was no sign that he had returned after he left me at the doctors office. It was  
evident he didn't want this baby. I wouldn't have forced him to be a father if he didn't want to. I don't know why I everthought Dominic Toretto would be  
happy with me. He was the king of streets and every girl wanted to fuck him. I should of known he wouldn't be faithful to me, that he would end up hurting was the first guy I let into my heart  
and he broke was no doubt in my mind where he was at or what he was doing.I can't stay here and be reminded of all the heartache he has caused , losing our baby may have been in God's plans but it still hurt. He wasn't even there to hold my hand or wipe my tears away.

" Lett, are you okay?"

I sat up on the bed at the sound of Mia's voice. " Yea, I'm good ", I said quickly wiping away my tears.  
" You know, I'm here if you want to talk about anything,right?"  
"Yea Mi I know you are", I smiled at her. Mia was always there for me no matter what. We had each others back through everything, always have always will.  
I have to get away.I just need some time to clear my head and get my shit together. I love Dominic but he can't keep putting our relationship in  
jeopardy. I won't wait around the house lonely hoping he'll mature one day and be happy with just me. It's time I enjoyed my life too. He's been my world since we met. Maybe he'll miss me when I'm gone.  
I quickly jump up and throw all of my belongings into bags before sneaking out to my car without Mia seeing me. The guys had a new car waiting for me not long after the accident. They knew I couldn't live without my car.  
I quickly threw my bags inside and sped off. Mia would go crazy looking for me but I would call her as soon as I found a place to stay. I had enough money saved up to get my own apartment and the money from  
the garage would help support me. I hated to leave my family behind but I had to get away from Dom. I was still going to be in their lives  
and see them everyday but I couldn't be with Dom now. He wasn't ready for a relationship with me and I was tired of being hurt.


	13. Chapter 13

Dom's POV:

I sat outside the house gathering my thoughts before going inside to deal with Hurricane Letty. I couldn't believe she was pregnant or that she was considering keeping the baby. We were too young. She's only 21 for gods sake and I'm only 24. Our relationship was still relatively 's no way we could handle a baby right now. After she told me outside the doctor's office I drove aimlessly around the city for a few hours pissed off. I just couldn't phathom the thought of being a father right now.I wanted so badly to blame Letty for all of this but eventually after I calmed down I realized I was wrong. Neither one of us really went through any lengths to prevent something like this from happening. The thought never even crossed my mind as stupid as that may both got in bed together so we both shared equal blame. While I had every right to be slightly upset I shouldn't have left her at the doctor's alone. Fuck I didn't even go back to pick her up. After sitting outside the house for ten minutes I finally went inside.

"DOM !WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!", Mia yelled. I was stunned silent for a few seconds. What the hell is her problem?

" I was out driving around I had to clear my mind", I told her before heading towards the stairs.

"She's not up there!I don't know what you did to her but she's packed all her things and left".

The second those words were out her mouth I ran upstairs into my bedroom .Her perfumes and lotions were missing from the dresser and after checking the draws her clothes were gone. I quickly ran into her room to find it empty.

_Damn what have I done?Where could she have gone?How could she have the baby without me there to help her?_

__So many thoughts ran through my mind as the situation unfolded around me. _She's gotta be around here somehwere._

I quickly ran back downstairs ignoring Mia as she asked where I was going. I jumped in the car and went in search of Letty.

I went to all her known hang out spots from her favorite restaurants to the beach but she was no where to be found.I'd searched for her for hours and there was just no sign of her. Today has been a fucking diaster and emotional rollercoaster. This morning I was pissed off at the thought of starting a family with Letty and now as I lay in bed I'm pissed off at the thought of her raising my child with another man when she should be here with me. When my father died and I took that torque wrench to Kenny Linder I thought I'd fucked up but laying here knowing that I had a child somewhere out there in this world who would grow up without me made me realize this was my biggest fuck up of all. My father raised me with family values and taught me all about son or daughter would grow up in this world without me and it would all be my fault. The thought breaks my heart.

_Letty,baby please come home so I can make things better, _I pray before I drift off to sleep.

**LETTY'S POV:**

****After I left the house I drove around until I found a nice hotel by the beach. I knew Mia would send everyone out looking for me so I stayed in my wasn't an upscale hotel but it would do until I could find an , it was on the beach and I absolutely love the calming effect the beach has on me. I laid on the bed listening to the waves crashing against the shore as I thought back over what happened today and my entire relationship with Dom. The first time we tried to be together I ended up in tears after Tran's slutty lil sister was all over him, then when he was released from prison he kissed the skank in front of me which ended with me totaling my car and now this. The way he reacted told me he definitely was not ready for this baby. I wasn't ready for this baby but I was willing to step up and give up everything for my child.

Silent tears fall down my face as I think about all that I have lost. My baby would have been the perfect blend of Dom and I. He or she would have been beautiful and perfect in my though I know losing my baby is a blessing in disguise it still hurts. I was willing to be a great mom but I wasn't ready. I couldn't give him/her the lifestyle that they heart was broken in more than one way. Maybe everything that happened with me and Dom were all signs. Maybe we just aren't meant to be together. Do I love him? I in love with him? Yes. But everyone has a first love and when things don't work out they move on and eventually find the one that they are really meant to be 's time I move on with my life. This is my chance at a fresh start and I'm not going to let it pass me by. It's going to be hard not hugging and kissing Dom but I know it's got to be done. Besides he's probably out with a skank right now and if he's not he will be soon.

I wipe my tears and get as comfortable in the bed as I can. Tomorrow's going to be a long day and I'm going to need all the rest I can get to get through it in one piece.


End file.
